


По ступенькам

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Вообще-то в последний раз они болтали всего неделю назад, но Тендо волновался так, будто прошла не неделя, а целый год.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на флешмоб ко дню ушитена - 15.12.2016

Дождь, холодный и такой сильный, будто небеса решили смыть весь город с лица земли, начался внезапно — еще пятнадцать минут назад, когда Тендо выходил из комбини, аккуратно придерживая тяжелый пакет с покупками, на небе не было ни облачка. Солнце тихо садилось, шуршала под ногами палая листва, и Тендо даже подумал, не вытащить ли Вакатоши покидать мячик перед сном — вспомнить школьные деньки.

Но теперь, подумал он на бегу, конечно, никаких мячиков и воспоминаний.

Не то чтобы Тендо расстроился — за те пару месяцев, что они не виделись с Вакатоши, он успел соскучиться и с удовольствием бы даже просто посидел дома, — но все-таки было немного жаль. По волейболу он иногда скучал тоже, а в университете играть оказалось не с кем.

Ну, может, завтра повезет с погодой. Или послезавтра. Вакатоши все равно пообещал задержаться на три дня, прежде чем ехать домой.

Когда Тендо взлетел по ступенькам подъезда и зашел внутрь, у него уже зуб на зуб не попадал, а одежду — всю, даже трусы — можно было выжимать. В кроссовках чавкало, с волос лило ручьем, свитер и джинсы напитались водой, отяжелели и неприятно липли к телу.

Ну и непредсказуемая погодка этой осенью.

Вызвав лифт, Тендо достал из кармана телефон, мысленно возблагодарил производителей за водонепроницаемый корпус и набил сообщение:

«Надеюсь, ты взял с собой куртку или зонт, Вакатоши-кун, у нас страшный ливень!»

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно, как обычно. Эту черту Вакатоши — отвечать на сообщения и звонки почти сразу, не дожидаясь, пока пишущий или звонящий совсем изведется — Тендо обожал.

Как, впрочем, и множество других черт.

Он зашел в лифт, нажал на кнопку нужного этажа и открыл сообщение.

«Взял, — писал Вакатоши. — Но мой чемодан потеряли. Кажется, он улетел на Кубу».

Тендо хмыкнул. На Кубе-то сейчас наверняка светит солнце, шумит море и нет никаких ледяных дождей.

«Круто, наверное, быть твоим чемоданом», — набрал он.

На этот раз в ответ пришел только одинокий улыбающийся смайлик — так Вакатоши отвечал, когда видел шутку, на которую не представлял, как реагировать. Тендо почти воочию увидел выражение его лица — чуть нахмуренные брови, тонкая морщинка на переносице, — и улыбнулся.

«Попроси у авиакомпании компенсацию ромом или сигарами. Ты уже в аэропорте?»

Экран мигнул.

«Я около твоего дома. Второй подъезд, правильно?»

Уже?! Тендо чуть не подскочил на месте. Он-то думал, что у него есть еще как минимум час в запасе. Ведь самолет Вакатоши должен был прилететь в… Тендо чуть пролистал вверх историю сообщений и вздохнул.

В пятнадцать тридцать.

Вот же черт. В памяти почему-то осело, что самолет приземлится только в пять, и еще какое-то время займут получение багажа и дорога. Тендо надеялся за это время слегка прибраться — он, конечно, основательно убрался позавчера, но за полтора дня в квартире все равно воцарился легкий бардак — и приготовить хоть какой-то нормальной еды. Последние две недели на учебе выдались на редкость загруженными и жесткими, Тендо не то что готовить — есть-то забывал, а в холодильник и вовсе не заглядывал, и сейчас там одиноко покрывалось плесенью недоеденное когда-то карри. Тендо даже крышку кастрюли поднимать опасался — решил, что прямо так все это безобразие и выкинет, предварительно упаковав в несколько пакетов.

И еще ему сейчас очень, до безумия хотелось в горячий душ, а еще лучше — в ванну. И не на пять минут, а надолго, чтобы основательно, до самых костей, прогреться.

Но Тендо не успел даже разуться: он еще звенел ключами, отпирая дверь, когда услышал пиликанье домофона.

Пока Вакатоши поднимался на пятнадцатый этаж, Тендо успел только снять кроссовки да кинуть в морозилку мороженое, которое уже начинало подтаивать. Хотел еще переодеться, но звонок в дверь раздался, когда он стянул свитер, оставшись в одних джинсах.

Звук будто толкнул между лопаток, и Тендо почувствовал, как по голым плечам пробежала дрожь. Почему-то стало неловко — и за бардак, и за свой внешний вид, и даже за дурацкий дождь.

Вакатоши любил порядок, аккуратность и тепло. Провал по всем фронтам.

А еще Тендо чувствовал такое волнение, точно они не встречались уже целый год — хотя вообще-то, они регулярно переписывались и перезванивались в лайне, и с последнего звонка прошла всего неделя.

Но одно дело — болтать в видеочате, и совсем другое — вживую. Тем более что видеочаты Вакатоши не слишком-то любил, и все два часа, что они разговаривали, занимался своими делами: разбирал какие-то конспекты, решал примеры к зачету, изредка перебрасываясь с Тендо комментариями. Это было даже мило и напоминало о школьных временах, когда они частенько делали вместе уроки, — но все же и близко не походило на живое общение. Тендо будто физически чувствовал разделяющие их километры, и никакие достижения современной техники не смогли бы это ощущение скомпенсировать.

И вот теперь, перед настоящей встречей, которой давно ждал, он волновался, как дурак, сам не зная из-за чего.

Глупость какая-то.

Он подергал себя за волосы, поморщился, когда холодные капли потекли на грудь, и пошел открывать.

— Прости-прости за мой внешний вид, Вакатоши-кун, я только что пришел, — пропел Тендо, распахивая дверь, и поперхнулся своими же словами. — Ой.

— Привет, — поздоровался Вакатоши и чихнул. — Я тоже немного промок.

«Немного» — это было мягко сказано. С Вакатоши лило точно так же, как и с самого Тендо, если не сильнее, и вид у него был замерзший, уставший и несчастный — в той мере, в которой вообще может быть несчастным человек, чья команда только что взяла золото в очередных соревнованиях.

— Пешком шел?

— Пару остановок. — Тендо посторонился, давая Вакатоши пройти, и когда тот скользнул мимо него в квартиру, Тендо обдало свежим запахом дождя. — Хотел размяться после перелета, — и Вакатоши чихнул снова.

— Та-а-а-ак, — протянул Тендо, закрывая дверь на замок. — Раздевайся — и в горячий душ. Срочно. Но вообще-то я думал, что чудо-мальчики не болеют, Вакатоши-кун.

— Я пока и не заболел, — педантично уточнил Вакатоши.

Стянув кроссовки, он аккуратно поставил их около порога и пристроил рядом небольшую сумку. Вопросительно и немного смущенно посмотрел на Тендо.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы переодеться? Все вещи остались в чемодане.

Тендо закатил глаза.

— У меня есть все, — сказал он. — Рад тебя видеть, — и улыбнулся.

Все волнение куда-то пропало, будто его и не было. Все-таки общаться с Вакатоши ему всегда было просто, можно даже сказать — уютно. В школе, Тендо помнил, все удивлялись, как это он может так спокойно болтать с ним о всякой чепухе — а у него выходило как-то само собой.

— Так, — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Где ванная, ты помнишь, а я пойду поищу одежду.

Рысью кинувшись в спальню, он открыл комод, перебрал свои футболки, прикидывая, какая будет Вакатоши впору, достал чистые спортивные штаны, выудил из другого ящика пушистое банное полотенце. Очень хотелось завернуться в это полотенце самому — Тендо дрожал до сих пор, даже в тепле квартиры, — но сначала пускай идет Вакатоши, все-таки он приехал в гости.

Так, с охапкой в руках, он приоткрыл дверь в ванную, проскользнул внутрь.

— Вот. — Сложил все вещи на стиральную машинку. — Наверное, подойдет.

Вакатоши кивнул.

— Спасибо. Ты куда? — удивился он, когда Тендо уже шагнул за порог.

— В смысле? — Тендо недоуменно обернулся. — Пойду тоже переоденусь.

— Нам хватит места.

— Что?

Вакатоши показал на душ, прицепленный к стене, очертил в воздухе неопределенный контур.

— Здесь достаточно места для двоих.

— Подожди-подожди, я не успеваю за твоими мыслями, — Тендо развернулся всем корпусом и потер висок. Собственные мысли разбегались, а по коже рассыпались колючие мурашки. — Предлагаешь мне тоже залезть под душ?

— Ну да. Ты ведь тоже замерз. Можешь заболеть. — Вакатоши снял толстовку, отжал — на пол закапала вода — и тоже пристроил на стиральную машинку, так, чтобы не задеть сухое. Стянул такую же мокрую футболку.

Тендо тысячу раз видел Вакатоши и полуголым, и нагишом, и вообще-то никогда не стеснялся подобных вещей и не думал ничего лишнего, но сейчас будто посмотрел на него под другим углом. То ли здесь, в небольшой ванной, по-другому падал свет, то ли в самом устройстве вселенной что-то нарушилось, но Тендо поймал себя на том, что рассматривает спину Вакатоши и не может отвести взгляда.

Спина у Вакатоши была широкая и подтянутая. Золотистый загар раскрашивал ее немного неровно, на плечах солнце оставило россыпь веснушек, а чуть ниже пояса кожа была на полтона светлее: напоминания о лете и коротких недельных каникулах, когда у Вакатоши тоже выдалось свободное от тренировок время, и они поехали на Окинаву, лазили по горам, играли в пляжный волейбол, пока не валились с ног — валился, впрочем, скорее Тендо, Вакатоши готов был играть сутками напролет, — купались в море. Белая полоса — след от полотенца, под которым Вакатоши как-то раз заснул в самую жару, пока Тендо ходил покупать себе солнечные очки взамен разбившихся.

Вот странно. Тендо сам мазал его кремом от ожогов — эту вот самую спину, на которую сейчас таращился во все глаза, — и никакого волнения и уж тем более неловкости не чувствовал. А сейчас облизывал пересохшие губы, пытался унять участившийся пульс и терялся от предложения, в котором совершенно точно не было никаких неприличных намеков или второго дна. Это же Вакатоши. Захоти тот чего-то странного — сказал бы прямо и выжидающе смотрел, как Тендо проваливается сквозь пол, фундамент и землю прямо в кипящее земное ядро.

Откровенно говоря, у Тендо было чувство, что еще немного — и он действительно провалится.

Вакатоши тем временем расстегнул джинсы и потянул их с бедер вниз.

Так, а вот это было уже слишком. Тендо медленно попятился.

— Нет, Вакатоши-кун, вдвоем будет неудобно, — как можно беспечнее и спокойнее сказал он. — Ты же не час станешь тут торчать. Я пойду пока разберу продукты, там скоро все растает!

— Ты уверен?

— Ага.

Еще ни разу в жизни Тендо не был уверен в чем-то сильнее.

Вакатоши чуть наклонил голову. Пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, я не буду задерживаться.

— Спасибо. Замок не работает, но я не буду тебя тревожить, не беспокойся.

— Угу.

Последним, что Тендо увидел перед тем, как выскользнуть в коридор и прикрыть за собой дверь, были крепкие мускулистые икры и колено, перехваченное тугой повязкой.

Теперь холод мокрых джинсов оказался даже очень кстати: Тендо в один миг стало так жарко, что уже никакой душ ему был не нужен.

Но джинсы он все-таки снял, прямо вместе с трусами, и кинул к свитеру. Не забыть бы потом бросить в стирку. Затем Тендо вытерся, подсушил волосы полотенцем, натянул чистое белье и домашнюю одежду. Мягкая ткань приятно льнула к коже и согревала. Так-то лучше.

На кухне он первым делом умылся, как следует поплескав в лицо ледяной водой. Недавний холод ушел, по всему телу разливался горячечный жар, как будто Тендо все-таки резко заболел. Но температуры не было — он на всякий случай ее измерил и с удивлением посмотрел на «36,3», высветившиеся на градуснике.

Дело было не в простуде или переохлаждении, а в Вакатоши.

Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно, думал Тендо, раскладывая продукты по полкам холодильника, перемывая и нарезая овощи и курицу, включая рисоварку. Но стыдно не было — ни капельки. Когда на небесах раздавали стеснительность и неприятие всего, что не вписывалось в идеальные нормы жизни и идеальное видение мира, Тендо, скорее всего, где-то развлекался. Или уже торопился эти небеса покинуть: мама же говорила, что он родился немного раньше срока.

С первого дня своей жизни показал все свое отношение к правилам.

Он ссыпал курицу и овощи на сковородку, отрегулировал плиту и потер лоб.

Еще, наверное, нужно было хотя бы удивиться — но удивления не было тоже. Тендо как будто просто вскарабкался на следующую ступеньку лестницы, в виде которой представлял свой жизненный опыт, и уселся на нее, болтая ногами, грызя орешки и выдувая мыльные пузыри. Сидеть на этой ступеньке, даже в одиночестве, было на удивление комфортно и хорошо — ну, может быть, только чуть-чуть жестковато, но терпимо. По крайней мере, пока что, а загадывать на будущее Тендо не любил.

И вообще, может, он проснется утром со свежей головой, посмотрит на Вакатоши и ничего такого странного больше не почувствует.

Дождь за окном так и не стихал. Пока тушилась курица и варился рис, Тендо залез в интернет с телефона, открыл сайт погоды и полюбовался на прогноз. К вечеру завтра тоже обещали дождь, а послезавтра — так и вообще с самого утра.

Значит, все-таки придется обойтись без волейбола. В крытые залы спортивных секций у Тендо доступа не было, в университете он записался только в клуб любителей иностранных языков — не столько потому, что любил иностранные языки, помимо японского он нормально говорил только на английском и мог сказать несколько фраз на фарси, а потому, что каждый четверг клуб организовывал разговорные вечера, куда приходило много иностранных студентов, — ну а играть в холод и дождь не было никакого желания.

Но сидеть все три дня в четырех стенах, даже с Вакатоши, кучей видеоигр и целой коллекцией фильмов все-таки будет не очень круто, из-за учебы Тендо и так почти не вылезал из дома. Да и Вакатоши, надо думать, в последние недели не развлекался.

Как назло, каких-то интересных мероприятий в ближайшее время не планировалось. В кино тоже шла какая-то ерунда. Пятую часть «Страшной мести зомби-вампиров» Тендо бы посмотрел, но не было даже малейшего шанса, что Вакатоши согласится.

Ладно, в крайнем случае, всегда можно сходить в парк аттракционов и покататься на американских горках. Или просто немного пройтись.

— Я все, — голос Вакатоши раздался так внезапно, что Тендо вздрогнул. Поднял голову. — Спасибо.

После горячего душа Вакатоши выглядел… мило, обалдело подумал Тендо, другого слова и не подобрать. Щеки и лоб у него раскраснелись, на скулах пунцовел румянец, глаза влажно блестели. Запах дождя ушел, вместо него от Вакатоши пахло шампунем и мылом, челка и волоски на макушке топорщились вверх, как перья.

Футболка Тендо была ему все-таки немного маловата — на самом Тендо она висела, а на Вакатоши чуть натягивалась в плечах и груди, — зато просторные штаны оказались впору. Тендо подумал, что под этими штанами наверняка ведь нет трусов, и ему опять стало жарко. Даже захотелось открыть окно.

— Я тоже согрелся. — Пялиться дальше было уже неприлично, и Тендо повернулся к плите. — Достань тарелки, ты ведь будешь? Я умираю с голоду.

— Не ел с самого утра.

Ах да, вспомнил Тендо. Вакатоши же постоянно мутило в самолетах.

Он взял тарелки, выключил плиту и рисоварку и начал раскладывать рис и мясо.

*

Ужинать они ушли в гостиную. Включили телевизор. Шел какой-то сериал про больницу, вроде бы даже неплохой, но ни Тендо, ни Вакатоши его толком не замечали. Поговорить и так было, о чем — обсудить прошедшие соревнования и учебу. Вакатоши рассказывал про Саппоро, где провел последнюю неделю, пожаловался на холод, плохую погоду и неинтересных соперников — основной состав команды отсиживался на скамейке чуть ли не до полуфинала, — но сказал, что ему очень понравились места и надо бы как-нибудь съездить покататься на лыжах. Тендо терпеть не мог лыжи и снег, но кивнул: расслабленный, сытый и довольный, он сейчас был готов согласиться на что угодно. У него самого важных событий, которыми хотелось поделиться, не произошло, а пересказывать ежедневную учебную рутину было как-то неинтересно — впрочем, Вакатоши все равно слушал и, судя по внимательному виду, рассказы Тендо его занимали.

А когда Тендо договорил, он вдруг спросил:

— Ты пока не собираешься жениться?

От неожиданности Тендо даже поперхнулся чаем, закашлялся, и кашлял так долго, что на глазах выступили слезы.

— Ну у тебя и вопросы, Вакатоши-кун, — прохрипел он, когда смог наконец-то кое-как отдышаться и прийти в себя. — А что, ты уже присматриваешь подарок мне на свадьбу?

— Нет. — Вакатоши отвернулся и уставился в телевизор, на экране которого куда-то неслась скорая помощь. — Просто хотел узнать, чем собираешься заниматься после окончания университета.

Тендо поставил стакан с недопитым чаем на столик, залез на диван и устроился, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Вакатоши, наоборот, сполз на пол. Сел, вытянув ноги, прислонился к дивану спиной.

Он сидел так близко, что почти касался колена Тендо виском. Если бы Тендо захотел, то мог бы чуть вытянуть руку и зарыться пальцами в жесткие, не слишком-то ровно остриженные волосы.

Тендо очень хотел. Ему вообще ужасно хотелось трогать Вакатоши, даже просто так, будто бы невзначай. Пока они ужинали, то сидели почти плечом к плечу, и он то и дело «случайно» задевал Вакатоши то локтем, то коленкой, то пальцами, когда тянулся за салфеткой. Вакатоши не дергался и принимал все эти касания как должное, но вряд ли отреагировал бы так же спокойно, сделай Тендо что-нибудь более серьезное.

Или нет?

Может, стоит проверить?

Тендо куснул себя за губу и сцепил руки в замок. Вакатоши ждал ответа, и нужно было что-нибудь сказать, а не думать о всякой ерунде. Но вопрос был сложный. Наверное, даже слишком.

— Я думал об этом, Вакатоши-кун, — протянул он, разглядывая потолок. — Все лето думал, даже с родителями разговаривал, представляешь?

— И чего хотят твои родители? — Вакатоши повернул голову, искоса взглянул на Тендо. Во взгляде читался какой-то иной вопрос, будто ему хотелось спросить что-то совсем другое, что-то очень важное, к чему Вакатоши и затеял весь этот разговор — но он пока не решался.

Вот так раз, подумал Тендо.

Вакатоши — и не решался на что-то?

Очень любопытно.

— Родители хотят, чтобы я был жив, здоров и, по возможности, счастлив. Сказали, что поддержат меня в любом случае, даже если решу вдруг рвануть через полмира в Оксфорд или, ну не знаю, Беркли, а мама будет счастлива, даже если я поеду в Африку лечить аборигенов от малярии, лихорадки и каннибализма.

Вакатоши улыбнулся.

— У тебя очень хорошие родители.

— У тебя тоже, — мягко сказал Тендо и слегка напрягся.

Вообще-то, это была не совсем правда. Отец Вакатоши Тендо скорее нравился, хотя ему и хотелось взять его за отвороты пиджака и рассказать, почему тот неправ, так редко созваниваясь с сыном — раз в полгода, ну что за ерунда? То, что большую часть года Уцуй-сан проводил в каких-то там экспедициях, в глазах Тендо его не оправдывало, спутниковую связь изобрели еще в прошлом веке. Но отец хотя бы искренне радовался успехам Вакатоши и даже несколько раз приезжал на его матчи.

С матерью все было гораздо хуже. Она искренне не понимала, чем волейбол лучше какого-нибудь серьезного занятия, подходящего отпрыску _приличной_ семьи, и все еще ждала, что Вакатоши одумается, переведется на какую-нибудь юриспруденцию и станет уважаемым юристом. То, что у Вакатоши ничего подобного и в мыслях не было, Ушиджиму-сан бесконечно расстраивало.

Но Вакатоши любил своих родителей и поддерживал с ними хорошие отношения, так что Тендо считал, что все это совершенно не его дело и не собирался никуда лезть.

Просто было немного обидно.

— Ты все еще не ответил, — напомнил Вакатоши, и Тендо вздохнул, возвращаясь мыслями к более насущной проблеме. — Собираешься в Беркли или Оксфорд?

Тендо засмеялся.

— Конечно, нет. И к аборигенам тоже не собираюсь. Хотя, наверное, это было бы весело, я бы слал тебе тысячу селфи в день и может проколол бы нос, язык и уши. И губу, можно было бы туда вставить огромное кольцо.

— Тендо.

— Прости. Если серьезно… Мне нравится учиться, и, наверное, я пошел бы учиться дальше, пока есть возможность. Только не уверен, что здесь. А почему ты спрашиваешь? И что за странный вопрос про женитьбу, у меня и девушки-то нет.

За свою жизнь Тендо видел считанное количество раз, как Вакатоши смущается. Это всегда выглядело очень забавно: он вдруг становился очень серьезным и даже каким-то насупленным, а кончики ушей, выглядывающие из-за волос, наливались алым.

Ну вот совсем как сейчас.

Нет, все-таки это было очень интересно. Тендо даже подался вперед, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Вакатоши — четкий профиль, мягко подсвеченный лампой.

— Вакатоши-кун? Не пугай меня.

— Меня пригласили в «Блейзерс» после выпуска из университета. «Осака Блейзерс Сакаи», это…

— Крутой волейбольный клуб в Осаке, — кивнул Тендо. — V-лига. Я в курсе. Хотя ты же знаешь, что я болею за Пантерс, да? Как ты мог.

— Извини, — совершенно серьезно сказал Вакатоши, и Тендо покачал головой.

— Я пошутил. Я очень за тебя рад, правда. Это же классно. Теперь я смогу рассказывать всем не только про то, что учился в одной школе с вон тем парнем из сборной, но и прибавлять, что мой знакомый играет за крутой клуб. Только при чем тут я?

— Ну, — Вакатоши чуть замялся и разгладил складки на своих штанах. Посмотрел на свои пальцы, повертел в руках пустую чайную чашку. — Я подумал, может, ты тоже захочешь поехать в Осаку вместе со мной?

Сначала Тендо решил, что неправильно понял или услышал.

Он сглотнул. Моргнул. Механически отбросил со лба щекочущие кожу пряди.

И все равно смог выдать только глупое:

— Я — что?

Предложение было неожиданным — слишком неожиданным, чтобы сразу сообразить, как на него ответить. Особенно сейчас, когда в голове у Тендо и так был один Вакатоши.

Нужно запретить законом вот так вот выбивать почву из-под ног.

Тендо почти физически ощутил, что пол под-ним все-таки проваливается, и он в самом деле летит к земному ядру прямо вместе с диваном, на котором сидел. Спину и руки защекотали мурашки.

— Ты серьезно? Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой в Осаку?

Сердце билось между ключиц.

Вакатоши поднял голову, повернулся к Тендо лицом, посмотрел снизу вверх — так остро, что Тендо буквально пригвоздило этим взглядом к дивану. Вакатоши умел так смотреть — наверняка совершенно неосознанно, — будто собеседник — не живой человек, а головоломка, которую нужно срочно разгадать. Взгляд, ищущий, ощупывающий, чувствовался кожей, и Тендо мгновенно бросило в жар.

— Если бы не хотел, я бы не спрашивал. Можно снять одну квартиру. Или разные, если не захочешь. В Осаке хороший университет, на инженерном факультете есть преподаватели, которые специализируются по твоей теме, и я подумал…

— Вакатоши-кун, ты меня что, уговариваешь? — Тендо нервно засмеялся. Внутри все бурлило, одновременно хотелось улыбаться и бегать по стенам и потолку.

Предложение Вакатоши звучало почти как сбывшаяся фантазия. Еще задолго до сегодняшнего странного вечера Тендо задумывался — без всякого двойного смысла, — как здорово, наверное, было бы жить с Вакатоши в одном городе. Районе. Квартире. Или в соседних квартирах — почти как в школе, когда их комнаты разделяла только тонкая стенка общежития.

И как здорово было бы видеться не раз в пару месяцев — а сонно здороваться у входа в ванную или сталкиваться утром у лифта.

И болтать друг с другом не через видеочат — а сидя бок о бок за одним столиком или перед одним телевизором, задевая друг друга плечами, коленками и локтями.

Вот как сейчас. Почти.

Он поймал себя на последних мыслях. Прокрутил их в голове еще раз — и еле сдержал порыв вцепиться в волосы.

Господи. До сегодняшнего дня, как же. Как давно на самом деле все это началось?

— Я не буду настаивать, если ты не хочешь, — сказал тем временем Вакатоши, даже не догадывающийся, какой ад разверзнулся у Тендо в голове. — Я понимаю, что у тебя уже есть свои планы.

Ничего он не понимал. В планах у Тендо было умереть прямо сейчас — потому что сердце просто физически не может биться так быстро и сильно и не лопнуть, а без воздуха человек может жить не больше шести минут.

Тендо выдохнул. Вдохнул. Прикрыл глаза, просто чтобы не видеть лица Вакатоши и не чувствовать его взгляда, под которым сразу же хотелось делать всякие глупости: например, наклониться к Вакатоши, взять его лицо в ладони и осторожно поцеловать — медленно-медленно, как делают влюбленные парочки во всяких романтических фильмах.

— Тендо, ты в порядке?

— Нет, — честно ответил он, все еще не открывая глаз. — Прости, Вакатоши-кун, это все просто как-то неожиданно, понимаешь. Я, ну… Я не могу так сразу. Ты же предлагаешь переехать в другой город, а это вообще-то серьезно.

— Ты только что сам сказал, что не уверен, хочешь ли здесь оставаться.

— Не уверен, — согласился Тендо. — Но я просто думал, прикидывал. Набрасывал план. А теперь все… ох. Стало сразу так, ну...

— Определенно, — подсказал Вакатоши.

— Точно.

— Я и не прошу ничего решать сразу. Просто подумай об этом. — Вакатоши завозился, наверное, устраивался поудобнее, и Тендо вздрогнул, когда он мимолетно задел его колено головой.

Шансы дожить до конца вечера в здравом рассудке стремительно сокращались.

— И ты хоть представляешь, что такое университет Осаки? Кстати, — Тендо все-таки приоткрыл глаза и подозрительно посмотрел на Вакатоши, — откуда это ты знаешь о преподавателях с инженерного?

Улыбка Вакатоши была одним из тех зрелищ, любоваться которыми Тендо мог бесконечно.

— Я немного изучил вопрос.

— Вакатоши-кун, — засмеялся Тендо, — ты не меняешься.

— Это проблема?

— Нет. Совсем нет.

Наверное, в голос все-таки что-то прорвалось, потому что Вакатоши едва заметно дернул плечами и слегка прищурился, по-прежнему не переводя взгляда — так и смотрел на Тендо, что-то для себя решая и обдумывая, подмечая и укладывая в голове. Тендо ощутил себя открытой книгой. Даже не книгой — мангой, свежим выпуском «Джампа», в который и вчитываться-то особенно не нужно, знай себе разглядывай фреймы и немногословные подписи.

Вспомнилось, что Вакатоши, с присущей ему обстоятельностью, всегда читает «Джамп» от корки до корки — даже скучные тайтлы, даже рекламу. Тендо как-то спросил — зачем, а Вакатоши только пожал плечами и коротко ответил — «Интересно». А потом помолчал немного и добавил, что не хочет ничего упускать.

В жизни, как Тендо убедился за годы дружбы, он тоже неизменно следовал этому принципу. У Вакатоши, может, и были определенные проблемы с эмпатией и пониманием чувств других людей, но с умением оценивать обстановку и подмечать детали — никогда.

А Тендо не любил притворяться без особой нужды. Да толком и не умел.

К тому же, под взглядом Вакатоши ему почему-то совсем не было неуютно или страшно. Необычно — немного; волнительно — очень; но желания сделать каменное лицо или убежать, куда глаза глядят, не возникало. Рядом с Вакатоши было хорошо, а на душе становилось тепло и радостно. Чуть тянуло под ребрами, но это было приятное, сладкое чувство, вроде усталости в натруженных мышцах после хорошей тренировки.

Поддавшись этому чувству, Тендо вытянул руку, взъерошил волосы Вакатоши, все еще чуть влажные после душа — и тот не отшатнулся, не отодвинулся, только моргнул и все-таки отвернулся, перевел взгляд на экран телевизора, не сказав ни слова. А затем вдруг сполз на пол чуть пониже и привалился виском к колену Тендо — да так и застыл, чуть прикрыв глаза и расслабив плечи, растекшись в удобной и непринужденной позе, положив руки на пол открытыми ладонями вверх.

Тендо видел Вакатоши разным — но настолько открытым, почти беззащитным, увидел впервые. Он закусил губу, отчаянно пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти, законсервировать этот момент, чтобы потом вспоминать в тоскливые минуты — и переживать все заново.

Осознание происходящего накрывало медленно, но неотвратимо.

Он никогда раньше не влюблялся, хотя за время учебы в университете и увлекался пару раз. Точнее, тогда казалось, что влюблялся — во всяком случае, девушку, с которой встречался на втором курсе, и ревновал, и очень сильно хотел, и все комплименты, которые говорил, не выдумывал. Хорошая была девушка, умная и симпатичная, веселая, спортивная, — однокурсники даже с подколкой спрашивали, как это так Тендо удалось себе такую подцепить, — и когда они расстались, потому что она собралась переезжать на другой конец страны, Тендо искренне хандрил целых две недели.

Но никогда, ни с кем рядом, кроме Вакатоши, он не испытывал ничего подобного — такого всепоглощающего, искрящегося тепла, какое сейчас заполняло Тендо от пальцев ног до самых кончиков волос. Ни с кем не чувствовал себя настолько уютно и спокойно. Ни с одним другим человеком в мире Тендо еще никогда не хотелось быть лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. Не казаться лучше, а действительно прыгать выше головы, и не для того, чтобы выпендриться или привлечь внимание — а просто потому, что откуда-то появляется столько сил, что готов перевернуть весь мир, если будет такое настроение или если вдруг станет нужно.

Раньше Тендо думал — это все потому, что они друзья. Просто с Вакатоши легко.

Но просто друзей не хочется поцеловать — по крайней мере, целовать так, как хотелось Тендо. Не из-за того, что Вакатоши привлекателен — а потому что это именно он, и никто другой.

Сериал закончился, по экрану неторопливо потекли титры. Тендо машинально скользил взглядом по именам актеров, не вдумываясь в то, что читает, и перебирал пальцами подсыхающие пряди волос Вакатоши, легко массировал его макушку и затылок — размеренно, бездумно, слушая ровное дыхание. Вакатоши еще не спал, только успел слегка задремать, и, наверное, стоило бы растолкать его, пока он не заснул окончательно, отправить в постель, но Тендо хотелось растянуть текущий момент настолько долго, насколько это вообще возможно.

Дождь барабанил по оконным откосам, заливал стекла, и от одного взгляда на улицу становилось неуютно. Природа, всю неделю радовавшая тихой и спокойной погодой, как будто обиделась на город и людей, не ценивших красоты осени и предпочитающих сидеть в офисах вместо того, чтобы гулять — и теперь намеревалась за выходные выплеснуть на улицы месячную норму осадков.

Тендо порадовался, что купил в свое время обогреватель в квартиру. Сидеть в футболке и штанах, и не мерзнуть при этом, все-таки гораздо приятнее, чем кутаться в десяток свитеров, носков и одеял, а котацу недавно сломался, и у Тендо все никак не доходили руки разобраться, в чем дело.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Когда Тендо представлял себя и Вакатоши под одним одеялом, у него в мозгу тут же что-то замыкало.

Титры закончились тоже, и Тендо уже хотел переключить канал, но задержался, слушая прогноз погоды. Девушка в строгом костюме с улыбкой рассказала о чересчур раннем и неожиданном снегопаде на Хоккайдо, начавшемся недавно и за каких-то пару часов полностью парализовавшем работу аэропорта Саппоро, быстро пробежалась по другим регионам и переключилась на международные сводки. Тендо только завистливо вздохнул, когда на экране появился залитый солнечным светом песчаный берег Бора-Бора.

— Сейчас бы в Полинезию, а, Вакатоши-кун? — усмехнулся он, почти чувствуя прикосновение солнечных лучей к коже. — Там тепло и уютно, не то что здесь.

Вакатоши зевнул, чуть поменял позу, потянул шею.

— Здесь тоже очень тепло и хорошо, — сонно пробормотал он, и Тендо уже с какой-то привычной обреченностью подумал, что в центре Земли скоро будет чувствовать себя как дома.

Он потянулся за пультом, пощелкал каналы. На спортивном задержался — неожиданно показывали волейбол, повтор недавнего товарищеского матча, «Осака Блейзерс» против «Тандерс». «Блейзерс», судя по счету, слили первый сет, но во втором уверенно шли в отрыв. Тендо присмотрелся, пытаясь отыскать знакомые лица, но никого не узнал, хотя помнил, что один из его школьных семпаев заключил с «Тандерс» контракт почти сразу после выпуска. Наверное, в этом матче он не играл — или вообще давно уже сменил клуб.

«Блейзерс» играли круто, команда была сильная и хорошо сыгранная. Сразу видно — лидеры предыдущего сезона. И диагональный очень хорош, вон как вколачивает мячи в пол раз за разом. Вакатоши непросто будет с ним конкурировать за место в основном составе.

Точно в унисон с мыслями Тендо, диагональный снова забил — и сделал это так молниеносно и красиво, полностью проигнорировав блестящий блок, что захватило дух. Зрители разразились восторгами, комментаторы, явно болеющие за «Блейзерс», наперебой затараторили, захлебываясь словами, команда почти синхронно вскинула руки в победном жесте.

На экран тут же вывели замедленный повтор. Красивая, очень красивая атака — в ней не было такой сокрушительной мощи, как у Вакатоши, но ювелирный расчет вызывал восхищение. Тендо не знал, что это — просчет или чистые инстинкты, — но получилось потрясающе, мяч прошел сквозь блок, точно пальцы у блокирующих были не из плоти и крови, а из воздуха. Тендо даже зубами скрипнул — и тут же услышал недовольный возглас Вакатоши: увлекшись игрой, он слишком сильно потянул за волосы.

— Ой, прости-прости, — торопливо извинился Тендо. — Увлекся.

— Мацуда-сан хорошо играет, — зевнув, сказал Вакатоши. — Жаль, что это его последний сезон.

— Последний?

Ни старым, ни изможденным этот Мацуда не выглядел, играл хорошо, даже почти не ошибался.

— В основном составе, по крайней мере, — пояснил Вакатоши. — Плечо и колено. Жаль, — снова повторил он.

— Значит, ты будешь вместо него?

— Да.

— Круто как. — Тендо не удержался, пробежался пальцами по коротко стриженному затылку Вакатоши, спустился к шее и уперся костяшками в четвертый позвонок. Чуть надавил, помассировал. Вакатоши вздрогнул, Тендо даже показалось, что слегка напрягся — но ничего не сказал, а через секунду снова расслабился и даже чуть наклонил голову вперед, открывая шею. Загорелая кожа резко контрастировала с белым хлопком футболки, и Тендо безумно захотелось обвести пальцем линию горловины — медленно, с чувством, чтобы заставить Вакатоши вздрогнуть снова.

Он сам не знал, что его останавливает. Уж точно не страх. Тендо ощущал целую гамму чувств, от нежности до досады — но страха, даже его тени, среди этих чувств не было. Что бы ни случилось сегодня, как бы Вакатоши ни отреагировал — Тендо был твердо убежден, что не произойдет ничего непоправимого. Ничего такого, с чем они не смогут справиться и через что не смогут переступить.

Просто все происходило как-то слишком уж быстро. Внезапно. Тендо не успевал обдумывать ни свои желания, ни действия, ни их последствия — а обдумать, пожалуй, было бы нужно.

Наверное.

С другой стороны — в волейболе ему всегда это мешало. Стоило задуматься о своих действиях, усомниться в инстинктах, включить логику там, где стоило бы положиться на чувства — и все рушилось, блок рассыпался, противники выискивали бреши в защите и зарабатывали очки, а Вашиджо вскакивал и орал так громко, что его было слышно даже на трибунах.

Волейбол, подумал Тендо. Вакатоши. В его голове эти слова звучали почти что синонимами, он не представлял и даже не хотел себе представлять одно без другого.

И если в волейболе какая-то тактика работала превосходно — почему бы ей не сработать и с Вакатоши тоже?

В такой логике точно был существенный провал, но Тендо с легкостью отмахнулся от этой мысли. Ну и пускай. Не математические задачки же он сейчас решает.

На экране неутомимый диагональный «Блейзерс» снова забил, трибуны снова заорали, и Тендо решил, что это знак. Он подался вперед, почти лег грудью на колено, скользнул пальцами от позвонка к горловине футболки, обмирая от предвкушения, от зудящего под кожей желания, от собственной наглости и перехватывающих горло чувств — но не успел.

Телефон Вакатоши, все это время безжизненным куском стекла и металла лежавший на столе, вдруг ожил, засветился и грянул громкой ритмичной мелодией, заставив Тендо подскочить от неожиданности, вырвав Вакатоши из сонного оцепенения и вдребезги разбив атмосферу теплой, уютной и почти что интимной близости.

Вакатоши вскинулся, посмотрел на номер и тут же схватил трубку.

— Это из авиакомпании, — будто бы извиняясь, сказал он. — Наверное, по поводу багажа. Да? — это уже в трубку. — Алло? Ничего страшного, я не был занят.

Поднявшись с пола, он вышел в коридор. Тендо проводил взглядом его рослую фигуру и еле удержался от вздоха.

Досада на себя и на собственную нерешительность змеей свивалась в груди, холодила внутренности, горечью растекалась на языке.

Момент был полностью, безнадежно, непоправимо и очень глупо упущен.

*

Остаток вечера прошел скомканно и по-дурацки.

Из авиакомпании звонили, оказывается, чтобы сообщить, что багаж так и не нашелся и уверить, что для его розыска делается все возможное и Вакатоши обязательно будет предоставлена достойная компенсация. Новости были, конечно, важные, но Тендо с тоской подумал, что могли бы с ними и повременить — до утра, например. Мало ли чем могут быть заняты пятничным вечером взрослые люди.

Претензии были смехотворные и Тендо сам это понимал, да и досадовал в первую очередь на себя. Авиакомпания не виновата в том, что кто-то слишком много думает вместо того, чтобы действовать.

Вакатоши разговор тоже явно не обрадовал, и настроение у него ощутимо испортилось, Тендо почти видел черную тучу, клубящуюся над его головой.

— Ладно тебе, Вакатоши-кун, — Тендо попробовал немного сгладить напряжение. — Неприятно, но сходим завтра и купим все, что нужно, торговых центров тут полно. Не думай, что я дам тебе замерзнуть от холода только потому, что куртка осталась в чемодане.

Вакатоши кивнул, но Тендо показалось, что скорее машинально. Мыслями тот витал где-то далеко.

Они досмотрели матч — «Блейзерс» все-таки победили, хотя в третьем сете Мацуду заменили, — убрали посуду, сыграли пару раундов в видеоигры. Постепенно обстановка разрядилась, Вакатоши снова расслабился, и Тендо вместе с ним, но атмосфера полного доверия и открытости, установившаяся за ужином, так окончательно и не вернулась. Пришла запоздалая неловкость, оплела невидимой паутиной все тело, просочилась под кожу. Тендо старался не встречаться с Вакатоши взглядом, сдерживал порывы вновь потрепать его по волосам или мимолетно коснуться рукой. Даже на диване они сидели по разные стороны, вцепившись каждый в свой джойстик, а между ними выстывало полметра пустого пространства.

Игра не требовала никаких мозговых усилий, и в голову Тендо снова лезли разные мысли. Он размышлял о предложении Вакатоши, об Осаке. Звучало, вообще говоря, неплохо.

Университет в Осаке, конечно, крутой, попасть туда сложно, но последние три с половиной года Тендо, в отличие от многих его однокурсников, действительно учился, а не посещал занятия для галочки. Ему нравилась его специальность, робототехника оказалась действительно интересной областью, преподаватели его любили и уж точно написали бы несколько рекомендательных писем, попроси он об одолжении. Имелись у Тендо и проекты, о которых не стыдно было бы упомянуть в резюме.

Денег на обучение тоже хватало.

Проблема была только одна, и звали ее Тендо Сатори. Тендо Сатори, влюбившийся в своего лучшего друга. Тендо Сатори, который в жизни не лез в карман за словом, а сейчас вдруг одновременно оцепенел и онемел.

Тендо Сатори, который совершал все ту же самую ошибку, что и полтора часа назад — слишком много думал и сомневался в том, в чем сомневаться не следовало.

Закусив губу, он остервенело давил на кнопки джойстика, с маниакальной решительностью расчищая себе и Вакатоши дорогу сквозь зараженный город, выплескивая скопившееся напряжение и волнение в игру, и все думал, думал, думал. Представлял себе тысячу разных сценариев — от счастливой жизни вдвоем до свадьбы Вакатоши, перед которой Тендо все-таки придется научиться притворяться. Прикидывал, каково будет видеть Вакатоши каждый день не строчкой в листе контактов, не аватаркой в открытом чате, а живого, дышащего, настоящего — и как быстро чувства, от которых у Тендо сейчас будто бы вырастали крылья, начнут тяготить его невзаимностью.

«А ну-ка, остановись, — мысленно приказал он себе. — Ты же видел, что Вакатоши от тебя не шарахается. Видел же?»

Ну, видел, согласился Тендо, методично расстреливая шеренгу зомби.

«И что же теперь изменилось? Тебе же не было страшно. Ты же думал, что не случится ничего ужасного, даже если все пойдет не так».

Ну, думал, опять же согласился Тендо, добивая оставшихся руками и ногами.

Собрал выпавшие аптечки. Покосился на Вакатоши, который давно уже прикончил свою часть врагов и теперь дожидался Тендо, задумчиво вертя джойстик в руках. Лицо у Вакатоши было мрачное, и Тендо стало не по себе.

Ну а если все-таки случится? Что, если ужасное уже случилось, и теперь Вакатоши думает, как бы потактичнее и не совсем уж в лоб сказать, что уедет завтра первым же поездом?

Не то чтобы Тендо в самом деле в это верил, Вакатоши бы никогда так не поступил, но…

Но.

«Если бы это был волейбол, твоя команда бы уже с треском проиграла, Тендо Сатори, — отчетливо прозвучало в ушах. — Ты такой идиот».

Трудно было не согласиться с очевидным. Тендо потряс головой, потер лоб и хотел уже перейти на следующую локацию, но игра вдруг остановилась, и на экране замерцал значок паузы.

Вакатоши поймал вопросительный взгляд и отложил джойстик. И очень, очень серьезно и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Тендо.

И спросил — так же серьезно и обеспокоенно:

— Я тебя чем-то обидел?

От неожиданности Тендо чуть не подавился воздухом. Закашлялся, постучал себя по груди.

— Вакатоши-кун, долго думал?

Вместо ответа Вакатоши только пожал плечами и нахмурился, сразу как-то закрылся — закинул ногу на ногу, сложил руки на груди, положил подбородок на плечо. Непривычная, совершенно не свойственная Вакатоши поза так разительно отличалась от той, в которой он расслабленно дремал совсем недавно, что у Тендо снова потянуло под ребрами — но на этот раз не приятно, а откровенно болезненно, будто по груди царапнули ножом.

Было в этой попытке закрыться что-то ужасно неправильное — будто Вакатоши тоже чувствовал себя сейчас очень уязвимым.

Тендо потер висок и тоже отложил джойстик. Развернулся к Вакатоши всем корпусом, подался вперед — почти на половину разделяющего их расстояния, — всмотрелся в жестковатое лицо. Выражение его было теперь непроницаемым, но Тендо так хорошо знал Вакатоши, что без труда подмечал все детали: очертившиеся скулы, напряженно подрагивающий уголок рта, раздувающиеся ноздри. Вакатоши нервничал, чем дальше — тем больше. И сердился — но совсем не на Тендо. Когда он становился таким мрачным и покусывал изнутри щеку, это значило, что он очень собой недоволен.

Обычно Тендо видел это выражение лица на волейбольной площадке, когда у Вакатоши не шла игра. В повседневной жизни — почти никогда.

И вот — сейчас.

Тендо стиснуло грудь и стало нечем дышать. Во рту пересохло.

Господи, Вакатоши, подумал он, что ты там себе напридумывал? Из-за чего расстроился — так?

— Эй, Вакатоши-кун, — пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал весело и непринужденно, позвал Тендо. — Ну сам подумай, чем ты мог меня обидеть? Ты видел, чтобы меня хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь обижал? Все хорошо.

Все очень плохо, подумал он. Очень, очень, очень плохо.

— Ну ладно, — кивнул Вакатоши, — хорошо, если не обидел. Извини. У меня был тяжелый день и я, наверное, просто не так тебя понял.

Что? Тендо почувствовал, как в легких выгорают остатки воздуха, а в ушах шумит кровь.

— Что? — выдавил он, вцепившись пальцами в обивку дивана и вытягиваясь вперед так, что все мышцы отчаянно напряглись. — Что ты не так понял, Вакатоши-кун?

Вакатоши с шумом втянул воздух, и Тендо вдруг заметил, что кончики ушей, выглядывающие из-за прядей волос, у него красные-красные.

— Когда мы смотрели телевизор, — сказал Вакатоши, глядя куда-то мимо Тендо и явно мучительно подбирая слова. — Мне показалось, все было хорошо. 

Тендо сглотнул и понял, что его уши тоже пылают огнем. И не только уши — в отличие от Вакатоши, он если краснел, то сразу весь, от ключиц до корней волос. А сейчас и вовсе казалось, что краской залилось все тело, даже спина и задница.

Но Вакатоши этого не замечал. Он все еще смотрел куда-то в сторону, куда-то совсем мимо.

— Вакатоши, — позвал Тендо. Мысли сбивались и путались, но это все было неважно, он все равно не собирался больше сомневаться и колебаться. — Вообще-то ты все правильно понял. Если я правильно понял тебя.

Несколько мучительно долгих секунд они оба молчали, пока Вакатоши не сказал — до сих пор разговаривая с углом стола:

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Тендо.

Он помолчал и уточнил:

— Не только как друг.

Он снова помолчал. Тендо понял, что еще чуть-чуть — и собственные пальцы прорвут обивку дивана.

Легкие горели, кожа горела, внутри все дрожало. Пульс зашкаливал, под ребрами росло маленькое солнце, и жар от него горячил кровь.

— Вакатоши. — Тендо подобрался к нему почти вплотную, встал на колени, подцепил пальцами подбородок. — Да что же ты раньше молчал. Я тут чуть с ума не сошел, пытаясь понять, это ты не против, что я к тебе лезу или просто тебе все равно, или ты заметил, но тактично держишься, просто чтобы меня не обижать? Да посмотри же ты на меня, тебе что — страшно?

И Вакатоши посмотрел. Распахнул глаза, глянул прямо — и у Тендо закружилась голова.

— Мне не страшно, — произнес Вакатоши и сглотнул.

Тендо засмеялся, глядя на его лоб, чуть поблескивающий от испарины.

— Врешь. Но ты не беспокойся, Вакатоши-кун, я никому об этом не расскажу. Засмеют же, такой большой и сильный — и столько страха.

Неловкость ушла, будто ее и не было. Все сомнения, все лишние мысли отступили, осталась только нежность, с трудом вмещающаяся в груди, подступающая к горлу, отчаянно рвущаяся наружу — и дикая, почти первобытная потребность в прикосновениях, от которой зудели пальцы.

— Знаешь, Вакатоши, ты мне так нравишься, что даже жутко немного, — доверительно сообщил Тендо, наклоняясь все ниже, уже чувствуя на своем лице теплое дыхание и отчетливо различая темные крапинки вокруг зрачков Вакатоши. — А еще все кажется, что я сейчас раз — и проснусь. Ты мне скажи, я ведь не сплю?

— Не спишь. — Вакатоши вдруг расцепил руки и положил ладони на бедра Тендо, прямо на кромку домашних штанов. Погладил большими пальцами кожу над резинкой, вопросительно приподнял брови. — Можно?

— Только ты можешь спрашивать разрешения в такой момент, — выдохнул Тендо и наконец-то его поцеловал.

Что произошло потом, он помнил довольно смутно. Кажется, они целовались — долго, остервенело, так набросившись друг на друга, словно впервые встретились после многолетней разлуки. Кажется, он нес всякую ерунду про то, как Вакатоши ему нравится и какой он классный, и Вакатоши тоже что-то сбивчиво и откровенно шептал в ответ.

Кажется, в какой-то момент одних поцелуев стало мало, а одежда ужасно мешалась, и Тендо первым подцепил футболку Вакатоши за подол, потянул ее вверх, стащил, едва не порвав, и так же быстро стянул с бедер Вакатоши штаны.

Трусов под ними и правда не оказалось. Только бандажная повязка на колене — белая, тугая, вызывающая; Тендо то и дело прикипал к ней взглядом и задыхался от контраста загорелой кожи и плотного материала.

Ниже пояса, строго по линии купальных шорт, кожа у Вакатоши была чуть бледнее, чем на всем остальном теле — и Тендо так и подмывало очерчивать пальцами границы загара, а потом и прослеживать эти границы губами. Вакатоши дрожал, когда он так делал, а стоило поцеловать внутреннюю сторону бедра, там, где рядом мерно стучал под кожей пульс, как Тендо услышал хриплый стон.

Ну-ка, ну-ка, а если еще и легонько царапнуть ногтем — повыше, почти рядом с тугими, налитыми, поджатыми яйцами, вот здесь, где жесткая колючая поросль переходит в тонкие, сбегающие вниз по ногам волоски…

Вакатоши вцепился в ковер и подбросил бедра, застонав на полтона ниже. Член, довольно длинный и толстый, качнулся, шлепнул по животу, в свете лампы блеснула влажная от смазки головка — а в следующую секунду Вакатоши резко сел, рванул Тендо к себе, и реальность снова распалась на отдельные фрагменты, раздробилась тысячей ощущений.

Они переплетались руками, ногами, терлись друг о друга, целовались, и все это было так ново и необычно, что у Тендо совсем кружило голову. 

Понимание происходящего то ускользало, то накрывало душной волной — и в такие моменты озарения, когда Тендо вдруг осознавал, что он целует и гладит Вакатоши, что это рука Вакатоши скользит по животу и теребит сосок, что это Вакатоши, настоящий, не выдуманный, ловит его дыхание своими губами, — в груди точно взрывался фейерверк, а если Тендо закрывал глаза, то под веками плясали разноцветные искры.

Уже чувствуя, что еще немного, и он кончит, Тендо вцепился в Вакатоши изо всех сил, прижался так плотно, как только мог — недостаточно, все равно этого было недостаточно! — сжал в ладони оба члена. Было не очень-то удобно, а еще не хватало смазки, кожа терлась почти всухую, на грани боли — но плевать, плевать на все, оргазм уже подступал, щекотная горячая волна катилась от ступней и загривка, выкручивала мышцы и вымывала из головы все другие чувства, кроме ослепляющего, сводящего с ума удовольствия. 

Тендо застонал, сорвался на всхлип и кончил, когда поверх его ладони легли пальцы Вакатоши — и через несколько секунд, еще содрогаясь, почувствовал, как Вакатоши тоже затрясло рядом с ним.

*

Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы дойти до душа или забраться на диван. Какое-то время они так и лежали прямо на полу, обнявшись, и все еще целовались, медленно, будто заново знакомясь друг с другом — да так оно, пожалуй, и было.

Такого Вакатоши, каким увидел его сегодня, Тендо еще не знал.

Но очень, очень хотел узнать и обязательно собирался это сделать.

— Знаешь, если это был аргумент, чтобы я согласился поехать с тобой в Осаку — то он был очень веский, — сказал Тендо, когда к нему наконец-то вернулась способность соображать, а сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди. — Если ты теперь, конечно, не планируешь сбежать от меня куда-нибудь подальше, Вакатоши-кун. Ты ведь не планируешь?

Вакатоши беззвучно засмеялся и провел пальцем по лбу Тендо.

— Не планирую. Мой поезд только через три дня.

Точно, вспомнил Тендо. Поезд. Выходные, как бы этого ни хотелось, не могут длиться вечно.

Наверное, нужно было расстроиться из-за неизбежного расставания, но Тендо сейчас не смог бы расстроить даже апокалипсис. К тому же, Вакатоши ведь уезжал всего лишь домой и потом в Токио, а не на край света. И уезжал не навсегда.

— Мне все еще кажется, что это не по-настоящему, — заложив руки за голову и разглядывая потолок, пробормотал Тендо. — Ну сегодня и денек.

— Да, — согласился Вакатоши. — День отличный.

— Я хотел сказать, насыщенный.

— Наверное. Но мне нравится.

Тендо покосился на него, не поворачивая головы. Вид у Вакатоши и правда был довольный и расслабленный. И счастливый.

Пожалуй, таким счастливым Вакатоши бывал только когда выигрывал в самых значимых и важных матчах.

Да и себя Тендо тоже давно уже не чувствовал настолько хорошо — и дело было даже не в приятной истоме, завладевшей всем телом. Хорошо было на душе — тепло, спокойно и так радостно, что хотелось улыбаться. Тендо казалось, будто очень долго он жил в мире, в котором что-то было неправильно, сам не зная и не замечая этой неправильности, только смутно осознавая, что что-то не так, — а теперь вдруг все перекошенные детали встали на свои места, прочно вошли в подходящие для них пазы. И этот новый мир был непривычным, не вполне знакомым, с чуть сместившимися акцентами, — но уже очень Тендо нравился.

Осталось только разобраться в его законах и уложить в голове все, что только что произошло. И подумать о том, как быть дальше. И прикинуть, какие же у него есть шансы поступить в Осаку и как эти шансы можно увеличить. 

А еще хорошо бы сходить в душ — теперь-то, пожалуй, можно и вместе, — закинуть в стирку одежду, расстелить футоны, доиграть партию в игре… Поесть, в конце концов.

Но это все потом. Позже. Сейчас Тендо хотелось просто наслаждаться близостью Вакатоши, теплом его тела и предвкушением еще целых трех дней вместе — и он не видел ни одной, даже самой маленькой причины в этом себе отказывать.

Все-таки даже на воображаемых ступеньках сидеть вдвоем было гораздо приятнее, чем в одиночестве. И уж тем более — забираться на следующие.


End file.
